This invention relates generally to vehicle seat assemblies and more particularly to a fabricated cover assembly which can utilize non-stretch fabric which is shaped and presents a smooth exterior surface around curved corners and on irregular surfaces.
Vehicle seat assemblies generally include a seat cushion and a back each having a rigid support frame and a contoured foam pad surrounding the support frame, and a seat cover assembly on the foam pad. The outside surface of the cover, in many places, presents a generally bulging, curved appearance. Difficulty is encountered, however, in achieving a smooth, curved form around the corners where the back of the seat cover assembly meets the front of the seat cover assembly when using conventional fabrics having little or no stretch characteristics. Often darts in the cover fabric appear along the curve.
This invention enables the use of inexpensive non-stretch in irregularly shaped vehicle seats.
The object of this invention is to provide a seat cover of a conventional fabric wherein the curved contour along the seam is smooth and free of visual gathering or darting of the material.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a seat cover having a smooth external contour around the corners by a simple and efficient construction method.